


commission

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics, littletoes101



Series: Survivors of Danganronpa. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coping, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/M, Healing, PTSD, Trans, Trans Female, Trans Girl, Trans Girl Chihiro, Transgender, Trauma, hiro and chihiro are valid, mental health, mentions of the first game deaths, she/her pronouns used for chihiro, so no there is no pedophilia here, survivors au, the game was a simulation, they're all adults here like they are canonically in thh, trans female chihiro fujisaki, trans woman, trans woman chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/littletoes101
Summary: REMEMBER: kudos/bookmark/comment if you want me to keep writing fics like this! It encourages me to keep going. Even a simple "I liked it" is good![Chihiro/Yasuhiro main couple]Awake. Never sleep.Keep working.Smoke and lavender and a quiet place.(Mentions of first game deaths.)Re-post from my old account.
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki/Yasuhiro Hagakure
Series: Survivors of Danganronpa. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881136
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	commission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [commission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695148) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B). 



> **REMEMBER: kudos/bookmark/comment if you want me to keep writing fics like this! It encourages me to keep going. Even a simple "I liked it" is good!**
> 
> so the basics of the survivors au is:
> 
> \- end of the world happened still thanks to junko but all of the games were fake and the events of dr3 didn't happen at all  
> \- so everyone's alive, essentially  
> \- science and technology still exists it's just widely unused bc most of the people who know how to use it are dead  
> \- the ndrv3 kids were actually talented, there was no memory fabrication  
> \- this whole timeline generally takes place a few years after the events of ndrv3 unless otherwise stated
> 
> if anything else is confusing please do let me know

Chihiro Fujisaki works so hard because she can’t do anything else.

Day and night she works on the Future Foundation’s computers, on their networks and firewalls and everything else in a desperate yet failing attempt to keep the nightmares away. She drinks coffee until colors dance before her eyes and lines of code turn into gibberish, and when she finally passes out she doesn’t dream. Never dream.

_Awake. Never sleep._

Alter Ego helps a little bit. Seeing the little dancing face on the screen calms her just a bit, lets her mind wander but not to far, never too far.

_Awake. Never sleep._

Chihiro still screams when she hears something heavy slam on the ground, still cries when any man raises his voice. And gods bless Mondo, because he tries so goddamn hard to make it up to her and stay strong for her sake, but he’s broken too. Sometimes her eyes stray to his wrists where there’s fresh bandages and he tugs down his jacket so she can’t see them but it’s too late, it’s too late she already knows.

_Awake. Never. Sleep._

She thinks if she ever dreams again it’ll be too soon, so she works as hard as she can and ignores the tears streaming down her face, pooling in her lap before absorbing into the fabric of her skirt.

_AWakE. NevER sLEEp._

Her mind is getting fuzzy, so she reaches for the coffee cup next to her. This commission is gonna take a while, and she’ll need more if she’s going to push through hour thirty with no sleep, and she wants to get up but her legs are numb and she’s so tired. She’s so tired.

The fingers that clasp around her wrist shock her back to alertness and she almost screams, but it dies in her throat.

“Chi-chi.”

Yasuhiro. Yasuhiro Hagakure, a man she had never really noticed until months after the simulation ended, when he comes to her with a broken PDA and asks if maybe she can fix it ‘cause she’s a computer whiz or whatever. He smells a little bit like smoke and lavender and it makes her think of a quiet place. He’s older than her, but not by as much as she thought when she was in the game. Because while Yasuhiro remembered his actual age in the simulation and she didn’t, he didn’t remember anything else until it was too late.

Chihiro turns slowly, green eyes half-open as she stares at Yasuhiro’s face. Spots of color invade her vision from the sides and she reaches out to touch his face. His stubby beard is rough under the pad of her thumb.

“Hiro… it’s getting long again,” Chihiro says, her voice so soft, so light. “Do you want me to…” She trails off, forgetting what she’s going to say.

Then she’s in Yasuhiro’s arms, and whatever she was going to say is unimportant anyway.

“I’m gonna put you in bed, okay?” He murmurs. Chihiro leans her head against his chest, listens to his heart beat as he stands up, carries her to her bed only a few paces away. Yasuhiro puts her down, gentle, almost like she’s a glass doll and he’s afraid of breaking her.

“Stay -- stay with me,” Chihiro finally mumbles a few moments after she’s put down. Yasuhiro takes her hand and squeezes, his touch feather-light and so gentle.

“I’m right here.” He smiles, rubs under his eye behind his glasses. There are dark bags there, and Chihiro wants to call him a hypocrite but she doesn’t have the energy nor the strength to.

Chihiro nods off finally, and she dreams of smoke and lavender and a quiet place with Yasuhiro.

**Author's Note:**

> **REMEMBER: kudos/bookmark/comment if you want me to keep writing fics like this! It encourages me to keep going. Even a simple "I liked it" is good!**


End file.
